Have No Fear
by SylvJJ
Summary: This is a story that I've been wanting to try out for some time. About how bravery and fear are at time your best and worst. Hope you all enjoy.


**-Batman- **

**Have No Fear**

There is no fear in me. I hold on to fear and control it. No man dares to touch me

as they fear me. The girls don't look at me for my goth punk like appearance fear them.

I hold on to fear and control it.

Gotham City for me is a test. If you're a regular crummy coward of a citizen who

tries to make a so called living. You're already through. But if you face it with all your

guts and fire in your eyes. Then you're a step closer to owning those cowards.

Sirens drive by as I go in the Iceberg lounge. I think how the GCPD are just

cowards themselves with muscle and some luck. Some. I sit at the bar, order a white

russian as I look around. Looking at these fat slobs as they cheated themselves out of

fear with their damn expenses. Makes me glad I'm having a drink at the moment.

*A large shadow hovers over behind the fearless girl.*

Perfect. An idiot wants some so called fun. Looking at him I see his rough scaled

green like skin. Teeth as sharp as a shiv. Eyes as yellow as the moon. And breath as

toxic as the drinks they sell here.

-Killer Croc: "Oy. *urp* You done look like de type o' lass who enjoys some a de ol' fun

rough housin'. *urp* Does the little black kitty got a name now?"

I figure that since he can barely stand on his own two feet, I'll have some fun of my

own and teach him some. So I play around.

-Elsa: "Names Elsa. And you have more than something that's rough, and big."

-Killer Croc: "Oooooo ho ho hooooo. Well den lets sta-*urp* start with some soft mouth

action. Eh lass?"

He slowly comes in wobbling. I reach over to my glass. Slam it to the side of his

face as it shatters, and aim to whatever pride he's got left in there leaving an explosion

of pain.

-Killer Croc: "You damn bloody skunk! I'll tear you to shreads as I pick you outta my

teeth with yer bones!"

Leaping at me with a roar and getting his rusty like nails ready to dig into me, I

easily dodge him as he crashes to the bar. He's so drunk an elder can walk faster than

him. Wonder if he's noticed.

-Killer Croc: 'Grrrrr.' "I'm gonna rip your arms and legs off first to hear you scream!"

-Penguin: "Croc! That's quite enough!"

Oswald Cobblepot, most notably the Penguin. Always a two bit gentleman when it

comes to his own club.

-Penguin: "You! Have been drinking and wrecking my lounge for the last time Croc.

And I warned you if this happens again, you're out!"

-Killer Croc: "Aw c'mon fetha breath. 'Ave a heart."

-Penguin: "Out!"

The ugly freak turns to the doors and leaves as he growls. Almost feel bad for

getting him into this. Well. That is if I cared.

-Penguin: "And as for you, young lady! I don't know how you got in here the first place.

But my lounge does not allow people like you, or in that barbaric leather fashion."

I stomp towards him making it look like I was gonna whack him a good one. He

flinches and reaches his umbrella showing what a feared little bird he is. I walk away to

the doors snickering at him.

-Penguin: 'Humph.' "Disrespectful young folk."

It's a quarter past one in the morning, and I'm actually getting tired. I walk home to

my dump of an apartment to get some shut eye. I then hear a noise down an alley. A

pack of goon's with a guy in a white suit are threatening some poor coward.

-Goon Leader: "Wheres the money you owe, Monty? You promised me back my

loan by the end of this week!"

-Monty: "Yeah, I did!" But I only borrowed three thousand! Why'd you have to go and

double it!?"

-Goon Leader: "You questioning my way of pay and loan!? You Questioning Me!?"

-Monty: "NO! I swear, I meant no disrespect! Just got a bit curious, I swear!"

-Goon Leader: "Well, how about I get you curios on another subject. Such as how I

deal with late payers."

The man in the suit reaches for his pocket. The coward starts to weep more on

his knees towards him. I grab a pipe from the ground, run in fast, and bash one of them

upside the head. I go for the others, got a few of them down. They out number me.

Give me a good few hits, and finally got hold of me.

The goon in the suit turn and walk up towards me. As I look at him, as see his

other half. He pulls out of his pocket a coin and starts flipping it constantly.

-Two-Face: "Well it looks like we have another trouble maker. And we can't have one of

those going around causing us trouble! Can we boys!"

*The goons agree with him*

-Two-Face:"Since you got a lot more guts than This! Spineless Weasel! We'll see if the

coin admires bravery, a lot more than bribery. 'Heh heh."

One flip. As it lands back to his palm, he lays it on the back of his hand. Lift of

his hand, and his good side gives me a sneer. He pulls out his gun and aims it at my

head clocking it.

-Two-Face: "Looks like this kindness isn't gonna pay back to you, sugar lips."

I feel my hands shaking. I feel sweat roll down my head as I breath

maniacally. I was for the first time. In a long time. Afraid.

I then hear a whooshing like sound above us. The alley goes completely dark.

Then, the shadow shrink on Two-Faces back as it strikes him to the ground.

Goon 1: "Aw crap! Not him, man!"

The figure stands tall with shadows attached from around us to his body.

Horns as sharp as a nail. And the eyes as white as a full moon. And a voice that you

can't help but be silent to.

-Batman: "It's over Dent. I told you the last time we met I would stop you if you went too

far again."

-Two-Face:"What're you idiots doing standing around for!? Kill Him Already!'

They all attack with guns, blunt objects, and their bear fists. But his too quick.

Strong. Cunning. And most of all. Feared.

I sat there watching, as I came to realize. The strong can control fear. Even

face it every day. But when it comes to him, it's never an option. He doesn't have to

control it. Or even ever face it. How can you? When you are fear itself.

-END-


End file.
